


Make Your Own Fun

by la_elefantita



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dom!Clint, sub!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_elefantita/pseuds/la_elefantita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hates it when Fury sends him to recruit Stark. Luckily Clint has a way to make it a bit more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Avengers fan fiction at the first fan fiction I've written at all in about three years. It's not been beta read, so feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes. Also feel free to let me know how you feel about it in general. I hope you enjoy it :)

“You’re so hard, Phil,” Clint says, and it really shouldn’t be a surprise considering Clint has two fingers stuffed inside him and has been teasing Phil’s cock with his impossibly wet mouth for a good ten minutes. “Aren’t you meeting with Tony Stark pretty soon? Surely he’s going to notice if you walk in with this pressed against your leg.”

Of course Clint knows Phil is about to meet with Stark. That’s how this whole game started after all. Phil had dragged himself home from the office earlier in the week to find Clint sprawled across his sofa smoking a bowl and watching Jersey Shore.

“I have to fly out to Malibu tomorrow,” Phil had said as he loosened his tie and flopped down beside him on the couch.

“Fury sending you out to liaise with Stark again?” Clint asked, offering Phil his pipe.

Phil grunted affirmatively and accepted the hit.

“If you use your bureaucracy-fu to get me on this trip with you I’ll make it worth your while.”

Phil had, and that was how he ended up on a hotel bed in his undershirt getting blown and fingered 20 minutes before he had to try to recruit one of the world’s wealthiest men to cooperate with his secret agency’s agenda.

“Won’t that be embarrassing if he comments on it,” Clint says before dipping down to gently lick at Phil’s balls.

Phil just moans and bites into the meat of his palm.

“He doesn’t seem to pay much attention to you though, does he?” Clint continues, “If he does notice it he’ll probably think it’s a concealed weapon and make the obvious joke.”

Phil nods dumbly and squirms as Clint thrusts a third finger inside of him.

“Surely he’ll see that you’re walking funny, though,” Clint comments as he pumps his fingers in and out, “Then what will he think? Do you think he’ll know what a little slut you are? I guess he’d have to look at you to notice though, and he doesn’t bother paying even that scrap of attention to you, does he?”

Clint pauses his movements for a moment to sniff loudly.

“He might smell you though. You stink of sex like a bitch in heat. He’ll just have to take one little breath and he’ll know what a little slut you’ve been.”

Phil stops his panting to take a breath through his nose and a fresh flush washes over him as he breathes in the smell of sweat and lube.

Clint grins as he withdraws his fingers from Phil’s ass and replaces them with the fat plug they’d picked out together the night before on a trip to the pier. “I know you’ll be good though. You’ll put on your perfectly stoic agent face and he won’t know the difference because he doesn’t know just how good you can be. Are you ready to be good for me?”

Phil nods fervently and allows Clint to pull on his underwear.

“Will you be thinking of me while you’re talking to him?” Clint asks as he maneuvers Phil’s arms into the sleeves of his dress shirt, “Will you be thinking of how you’re going to come back here after and sit on my dick?” Clint tucks Phil’s phone into the front pocket of the dress shirt after all the buttons are done up. “You’re going to keep this phone in here the whole time. It’s set to vibrate so Stark won’t hear when it goes off. Every so often I’m going to send you a text, and when you feel it vibrate I want you to think of me waiting here for you to get back so I can fuck you.” Clint slides on Phil’s socks and then his sharply pressed trousers. Once the shirt is tucked in and the pants are buttoned, zipped, and belted Clint reaches down to palm Phil’s hard cock where it's confined in his briefs. “If you start to go soft,” he tells Phil, “I want you to find something to rub yourself against until you’re hard again.

Clint lets Phil up to put on his shoes and to conceal a taser, two Glocks, and about a dozen assorted throwing weapons on his person. He watches from the edge of the bed and pulls Phil down into his lap once he’s all armed.

“I know you’re going to be good,” Clint growls as he reaches back to jiggle the base of the plug that’s so neatly tucked inside of Phil, “Because when you get back I’m going to pull this thing out and fuck you as hard as I can. If you’ve been extra good I’ll eat my come out of you after.”

He bites at Phil’s neck under his collar and lets him stay in his lap shuddering for a few minutes. Then he gives him a pat on the bottom signaling that it’s time to get up.

“Put your agent face on, baby. Stark won’t know what’s hit him.”

By the time Phil’s feet hit the floor he’s already assumed his bland professional expression. He nods curtly even as Clint lasciviously eyes the tenting of his pants.

Phil stands in the doorway with his briefcase in hand and turns back to give Clint one last glance. Clint just blows him a kiss and says, “And remember, if you can’t get him this time it just means we get to do this all over again soon.”


End file.
